Bleach: The Nightmare
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Full summary inside. AU. A new group of enemies had appeared, and they will become a threat on a scale that the world had never faced off before! What is this dark group true goal? Why are they targeting Ichigo? And can he stop this mysterious group before it is too late? Or will the number one protector fall into his own darkness and become the world worst nightmare?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Note**: This story came across my mind on one night and I can't help but to write it, please enjoy the story.

_Summary: Alternate Universe. Ichigo had save Rukia, a soul reaper who gave her power to him and changed his life, from her execution, revealing the three traitors who ran away to Hueco Mundo in the process. Everyone were training hard in order to prepare themselves for a war with Aizen. But they shouldn't just prepare themselves for a war with Aizen because a group of new enemies had emerged from the darkness, and they will become a threat on a scale that the world had never faced off before! What is this dark group true goal? Why are they targeting Ichigo? Meanwhile, there was something strange with Ichigo inner world, there was someone other than his hollow and his zanpakuto, who is this stranger? And Can he stop the mysterious dark group before it is too late? Or will the number one protector fall into his own darkness and become the world worst nightmare?_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_Falling into your own darkness…_

_Everyone had their own darkness_

_And whether you realize it or not_

_When you fell into a deep slumber_

_It was the moment where you step into our territory_

_Into our very own world _

_And we will give you a very warm welcome for that _

_So, ready or not…_

_WELCOME. TO. YOUR. WORST. NIGHTMARE!_

It was a dark night, there was no moonlight and the stars were not shining. Moreover, it was raining hard and the wind blew heavily, signaling the coming of a storm.

On this kind of situation, everyone should be on their own home, warming themselves with their family and a glass of hot chocolate.

The children were supposed to be on their own bed, sleeping peacefully while having a nice dream.

But one girl, no older than eight, standing alone on a dirty road, shivering from the hard rain, she wore nothing but a ragged white cloth. She was watching a happy family who shared laughter in their warm home from a distant.

Suddenly, a black coat was damped over her shoulder. The girl turned around to see the owner of the black coat, only to found a brown haired masked woman starring down at her.

"Are you lost, little girl?" Asked the woman.

The girl can't help but to stare back at the woman eyes, it was the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. Her amethyst eyes clashed with the woman endless deep blue ocean eyes.

"Beautiful…" The girl had said it out loud without herself realizing it.

"... What?"

"Oh… I'm sorry miss, I don't have a home or a family. I'm… Alone in this world." Answered the girl.

Hearing that, a hint of sadness appeared on the woman eyes, she crouched down to the little girl level and hugged her. "What's your name, little girl?"

The girl shyly hugged the woman back. "I don't know miss, I can't remember anything about myself."

The woman smiled behind her black mask and picked her up. "Well, you are not alone anymore. From now on, I will become your mother and your name shall be Amaya, because fate had let us to meet in this rainy night. Now, let's go to your new home and I will introduce you to your new family."

The little girl smiled and went into a peaceful sleep, knowing that she had a home and a family now.

But she didn't know what she just gotten herself into at the same time.

And she could never return back ever again.

"Welcome to the world of darkness, little girl." The woman whispered to the sleeping girl ear.

Then, she smirked. "And soon, we shall welcome the world into it is worst nightmare."

That statement was soon followed by a sound of chill laughter.

The wind howled at the moon as if crying out a warning of the danger that was about to come.

'Then, we will meet again, and I really can't wait for it, my dear king. Kurosaki Ichigo… What a lovely name you have now my dear king. Yes, you are mine and mine alone. Now and forever…'

**Author's Note**: The woman and the little girl are my OC. The woman is still a secret but she is the leader of the dark group. And yes, I'm accepting OC now! Please submit it with PM before the next chapter. And I will only accept five of them, if I could get that much anyway. Here is the form:

**Name: (And if you could, please include it is meaning.)**

**Gender:**

**Age: (And the looks like too)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Reason to join the group:**

**Hobby:**

**Race: (Human, soul reaper, Quincy, hollow, vizard, bount, fullbring, third dimensional being, zanpakuto, hybrid.) Please choose one of them.**

**Ability: (Please include the weakness.)**

**Weapon: (Ordinary or special, if it is special, please describe it is specialty.)**

**Quirk:**

**Position in the group: (The leader, the vice leader, the messenger, the assassin, the medic, the hunter, the scientist, the spy.) Please choose one of them, all position are available except for the leader and the vice leader.**

**The mark: (It is a black star, please tell me where you would like it to be.)**

**Your OC opinion of Kurosaki Ichigo:**

Please don't forget to leave a **review**! And see you all in the next chapter! *Waving goodbyes.*


	2. The King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, as it belongs to Tite Kubo. And the other OC except for Amaya and Kagami belong to their owner respectively.**

**Author****'****s Note**: Here is the second chapter for this story, please enjoy it!

_Summary: Alternate Universe. Ichigo had save Rukia, a soul reaper who gave her power to him and changed his life from her execution, revealing the three traitors who ran away to Hueco Mundo in the process. Everyone were training hard in order to prepare themselves for a war with Aizen. But they shouldn__'__t just prepare themselves for a war with Aizen because a group of new enemies had emerged from the darkness, they will become a threat on a scale that the world had never faced off before! What is this dark group true goal? Why are they targeting Ichigo? Meanwhile, there was something strange with Ichigo inner world, there was someone other than his hollow and his zanpakuto, who is this person? And Can he stop the mysterious dark group before it is too late? Or will the number one protector fall into his own darkness and become the world worst nightmare? Find out in Bleach: The Nightmare!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The King.**

_Remember..._

_Remember..._

_Remember..._

_Yes, __I remember it_

_On that fateful day_

_I lost to destiny_

_I lost my mind_

_I lost my body_

_I lost my soul_

_I lost everything_

_But_

_It is still not over yet_

"Amaya! You are daydreaming again!" exclaimed a dark brown-haired girl.

"Huh?" the blonde-haired girl replied.

The girl who yelled at Amaya could only sigh. "This daydreaming thing is really becoming a bad habit of you."

The amethyst-eyed girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her own neck. "I'm really sorry about that."

"What exactly were you daydreaming about, anyway?"

"I was just remembering about how our queen found me seven years ago," answered the fifteen-year-old girl.

"Speaking of the queen, she is waiting for you. Come," said the turquoise-eyed girl.

She nodded and quickly followed the girl she viewed as her sibling in all but flesh and blood. They arrived in a room where many people wearing black cloaks were kneeling before a masked woman who was sitting on her own throne. Both of them quickly joined the black-cloaked figures in kneeling.

The queen looked exactly the same as how she looked when Amaya first met her on that fateful day. It was as if the queen hadn't aged at all. While she was supposed to be twenty seven years old, she looked like a twenty-year-old woman.

"Nice for you to join us, Amaya," addressed the queen to her adopted daughter. "Next time, please remember about our meeting and don't come up late. So, I won't need to send Avalyn to you again," the queen continued.

A few snickers could be heard. The blonde-haired girl ducked her head in embarrassment. "I… I'm really sorry for it, my queen."

"That's what you got for always daydreaming," whispered a violet-haired girl namely Yuki.

"Shut it, Yuki!" hissed a ginger-haired man.

Amaya send a grateful look to the ginger-haired man who always protected her. Her older brother figure, Saitou.

The queen clapped her hands once to bring back their attention to her again. "Now that Amaya is here, we shall begin our meeting."

"Jin, please turn on the projector."

Amaya moved her eyes to the handsome guy with short black hair and sharp onyx eyes. Jin was a really nice person, but you wouldn't want to anger him.

She turned her eyes to the projector.

First, it was displaying a little boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. A woman, his mother, was holding his hand. Both of them were smiling.

On the next display, she gasped. It was raining. She loved rain. Rain was the symbol of her meeting with the woman who became her mother. However, this orange-haired kid lost his beloved mother on a rainy day. The mother had died protecting her son from a hollow. It was sad.

Then the little boy grew up to a young teenager. He was always scowling.

After that, it was displaying the meeting between the orange-haired teenager with a short soul reaper girl. He got a giant zanpakuto and used it to kill a hollow.

Then, he was fighting against many soul reapers to save the short soul reaper girl. She knew all of them; they were on the file that her queen gave to her around three days ago.

Next, she openly gaped at the sight before her. He stopped the Sokyoku! She knew that thing from the file too. Wasn't that thing supposed to hold the strength of a thousand zanpakuto?

Then, his giant sword turned into a normal sized sword. He was wearing a black hakama.

'No way! Could it be that he already mastered his bankai?' thought Amaya in disbelief and amazement.

The projector was now displaying the teenager with a hollow mask.

Amaya winced. 'Scary…'

"Wow, I like that hollow of him," commented Flecha.

'Okay, Flecha-san is really weird.' She knew that the Fullbring girl was quite weird, even for their weird family, but she never knew that the amber-eyed girl would be that weird as to like the hollow version of the orange-haired teenager.

Next, he was fighting against a brown-haired man, only to have his sword stopped with a finger by the brown-haired man.

From the corner of her eyes, Amaya could see that the queen was clenching her fist in anger. She could also see fury in her eyes and how her expression seemed to darken for a moment.

She also knew about the brown-haired man. His name was Aizen Sousuke. What kind of relationship this man exactly had with their queen? Because it seemed like their queen hated this man more than anything else in the whole world. Since she wouldn't tell anyone about it, it made Amaya curious.

Moving on, the projector was now displaying the teenage boy fighting against a giant Arrancar.

Then it was displaying about his fighting against a blue-haired Arrancar.

"The attitude of that blue-haired Arrancar is really like you Lucian," commented Kazuya, the Quincy.

Lucian only grunted.

Finally the projector stopped on a close-up to the face of the orange-haired teenager.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the one who shall become our king! The one who shall rule this world!" announced Kagami, their queen.

While Amaya wisely chose to stay quiet when she heard that statement, a few of the others did not.

"Seriously? This boy? He is the one who will become our king? Are you freaking kidding me?" shouted Lucian, the only Arrancar of the group.

"He is rather interesting, I must say," said a red-haired woman who wore glasses. She was Akane, the scientist.

"He is an idiot." The girl who said this was frowning, knowing their soon to be king was siding with the very race that she despised. This girl was Yukimura Chieko, a Bount.

"Agreed," said Hazakura Jun, though it was for a different reason.

"Forgive me for saying this, my queen, but I think this Kurosaki Ichigo might become a threat to us. His power growth isn't normal and he is siding with those soul reaper scums. Not to mention the fact that he is a Vizard. I don't think he could become a king for us, nor for this world. We should eliminate him now, before his power becomes even more dangerous," said a blue-haired man, Kazuki. He practically spat when he said 'soul reaper' and 'Vizard.'

"I don't really like him," said an icy blue-eyed guy, Hex.

"I respect the desire of him to protect and if it is your wish to make him the king of this world, then I shall follow it. Your wish is my command, Kagami-sama," said Rikio Hiroshi with a smile on his face.

"Well, he's not bad," said Shinichi.

The queen raised her reiatsu slightly, which silenced all the comments. After a few moment, she finally said, "I don't care about your opinions, he will become our king, and he will rule this world. That is my final decision." She narrowed her eyes. "Or are you disagreeing with me?"

They bowed their head and chorused in unison, "No, my queen!"

The queen stood from her throne and walked out from the room. All of the black-cloaked figures followed her.

They arrived in a room with no roof. From that place, Amaya could see the beautiful moon that shone brightly in the dark sky. From the moonlight, she could see the floor of that room. It was covered with a weird symbol and on the center of the room was a drawing of a black crescent moon inside a circle that was connected with the twenty black stars that surrounded it. This place was the ritual room.

The amethyst-eyed girl noticed that there were four people in the room that had arrived before them. Finally, each of them stood in their own position.

The twenty members of the Nightmare had gathered.

"It is time to start our Eclipse plan."

And suddenly the shining moon was covered by the dark clouds, leaving the place with no light.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I said that I will only accept five OC in the first chapter, but I guess I should take it back now. There are going to be twenty OC that I will use for this story. So far, I already have sixteen OC, I need four more! After that, I will no longer accepting OC.

**Anyway, a lot of thanks from me to those who already submitted their OC:**

**Barrett M107 (The owner of Shizuo Kazuya.)**

**BalancedHex1232 (The owner of Hex.)**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark (The owner of Shun Kazuki.)**

**Destiny-Shadow-Walker (The owner of Venero Flecha.)**

**MrProWrestling (The owner of Matsuki Shinichi.)**

**Gingy1989 (The owner of Takao Saitou.)**

**Wallz (The owner of Shirosaki Jin and Hazakura Jun.)**

**RicBP (The owner of Rikio Hiroshi.)**

**ShadowCat444 (The owner of Yukianesa.) Or Yuki, as I called her in this story.**

**DarKBeca (The owner of Avalyn.)**

**DoTheBartMan (The owner of Lucian Mallak.)**

**Kitsunelover300 (The owner of Yukimura Chieko.)**

**EmeraldxXxSky (The owner of Sorano Akane.)**

**_And a very special thank you to my lovely Beta reader, Cheyla! She is awesome!_**

Please don't forget to give a **review** to tell me about your opinion of this chapter! See you! *Waving goodbyes*


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, as it belongs to Tite Kubo. And the other OC except for Amaya and Kagami belong to their owner respectively.**

**Author****'****s Note**: I made a few changes in the chapter two, please read it once again, so that you won't get confused later. Anyway, I am really sorry to keep you waiting, here is the third chapter for this story, I hope you will enjoy it!

_Summary: Alternate Universe. Ichigo had save Rukia, a soul reaper who gave her power to him and changed his life from her execution, revealing the three traitors who ran away to Hueco Mundo in the process. Everyone were training hard in order to prepare themselves for a war with Aizen. But they shouldn__'__t just prepare themselves for a war with Aizen because a group of new enemies had emerged from the darkness, they will become a threat on a scale that the world had never faced off before! What is this dark group true goal? Why are they targeting Ichigo? Meanwhile, there was something strange with Ichigo inner world, there was someone other than his hollow and his zanpakuto, who is this person? And Can he stop the mysterious dark group before it is too late? Or will the number one protector fall into his own darkness and become the world worst nightmare? Find out in Bleach: The Nightmare! _

**Chapter 3: The Plan.**

_Scared…_

_Scared…_

_Scared…_

_I am so scared…_

_This darkness is eating me alive_

_I have been led astray_

_Into this place_

_Without a single light to guide me_

_Please don't leave me alone in this darkness…_

_Please don't leave me…_

_Please don't…_

_Please…_

Amaya eyed the other nineteen people in the ritual room. Her amethyst eyes saw through the darkness, it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest as if she was used by the dark.

On her right side, stood one of the two messengers of the group, Chieko. Her black hair was tied into a high ponytail and her red eyes glowed in the dark, she looked like a twelve-year-old girl when in fact she was already around one hundred and sixty years old. She still looked cute despite having a scar on her face. She is the enigma of the group, always keeping everything to herself, even Amaya didn't know much about her.

Next to Chieko, stood another messenger of the group, Jin. He was playing with his own necklace.

Next to him, stood the only medic of the group, Hex. Even though he looked like a ten-year-old kid, he was already sixteen years old. He got a spiky silver hair and icy blue eyes, he wore an all white outfit. Amaya sweat dropped when she noticed that the guy still read his book even in this situation.

Beside him, stood a petite girl with knee length black hair and red eyes, she wore an all black outfit. Like Hex, Sayuri also looked like a ten-year-old kid. One thing for sure about her, never ever pissed her off when she was near with a sharp object.

Next to her was another assassin, one of his eyes was black while the other was green, he got a short black hair with a fringe that covered one of his eyes. Hazakura Jun was just your typical loner.

Then, there was another assassin next to him, an artificial vizard, Shun Kazuki. Amaya shivered a bit, she was once witnessed his battle against an enemy, he was really cruel. He was antisocial too, she just simply couldn't get along with him.

Next, stood another assassin that she couldn't get along with, Yuki. Yuki got a violet hair and she wore a white kimono. Overall, Amaya don't like Yuki, the violet haired girl always treated everyone like they were beneath her.

Next to her, stood another assassin who was formerly a Kuchiki, her name was Suta Tsuki now. She got a black silky hair and violet eyes. Tsuki was always calm all the time, her attitude easily annoyed a few people of the group.

Next to Tsuki, stood Aika Asami, she was also an assassin. The girl was rather short with long black hair and grey eyes. A creepy smile was plastered on her face. She was a zanpakuto in it is manifested spirit form, her wielder always abused her, the scar on her face was one of the results of it, Amaya was really glad that Asami killed her own wieder, the wielder didn't deserve to live at all for what she had done to Asami.

Then, there was Shinichi, another assassin, he looked like a twenty-six-year old guy with messy black hair that was usually swept back and cloudy grey eyes, he wore a white shirt and black pants, his zanpakuto was placed on the right side of his waist. Strangely, Sayuri seemed to be afraid of him.

Next to him, stood her older brother figure, Saitou. He was the hunter of the group. He got a long ginger colored hair and emerald eyes that showed so much wisdom. Amaya also sweat dropped when she looked at him, it seemed like he was sleeping while standing.

Next, Rikio Hiroshi stood with a smile on his face, he was also a hunter. He got a spiky black hair and deep purple eyes.

Beside him, stood Lucian Mallack with his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was impatiently tapping his feet against the floor, waiting for the queen to say something. He was also a hunter.

Beside Lucian, stood another hunter with wild grey hair and grey eyes, Kazuya seemed to enjoyed the music that was playing from his spirit headphones.

Next to Kazuya, stood the only scientist of the group, Akane. Her red hair was tied in a low ponytail with bangs framing her face, she still wore her white lab coat, there was a strange smell coming from her and Amaya didn't even want to know what that strange smell was.

Next to her, stood a shy girl with green hair in a pigtail and pink eyes, she was standing there nervously, trying to stayed away as much as possible from Akane. Midori would always be Amaya little sister in all but blood. The girl was also really cute, she always referred herself in a third person. She was a spy.

Next to her, stood another spy namely Flecha. She tied her wavy dark red hair in a loose braid, her eyes were amber, and she wore a thick square shaped dark brown rimmed glasses. She was happily munching on her melon bread.

Next to Flecha, stood the person who Amaya viewed as her sibling in all but flesh and blood. Avalyn stood with her wavy dark brown hair and turquoise blue eyes. She adored the queen to the point where she made herself to looked so much like her. Their hair color was the same but their eyes were absolutely different. No one in this world could match the beautifulness of the queen eyes.

Lastly, on Amaya left side, the queen stood between Avalyn and her. The queen wavy dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail, the eyes were still as beautiful as ever, Amaya would never get bored to stared at the queen beautiful deep blue eyes. Her face was still hidden by the black mask, Amaya always wondered how the queen face would look like without her mask but there was only a little chance that the queen would take off her mask, she even still put that on when she was asleep!

"Um… My queen, please forgive Midori, but what is this… Eclipse plan?" Midori was the first one who decide to broke the silence in the room since the queen had announced that they were about to start the Eclipse plan.

Amaya stood there in disbelief, just like the rest of her family except for the queen. Did the shy Midori had just been the first one who decide to broke the silence?

"Who the hell are you and what the hell have you done to our Midori?" Yelled Sayuri childishly.

"Oh, don't be so mean Sayuri! She wasn't present in the last meeting, was she?" Chided Asami, still with her creepy smile plastered on her face.

Then, it clicked. That's right, the shy girl was spying in a group of Quincy called Vandenreich or something when the queen announced the plan to the rest of them. Of course, she wouldn't understand about the plan at all.

"So, who is going to explain it to her?" Asked Tsuki with her arms crossed.

"To make it short and simple, we are going to fuck the world so bad that they won't even be able to stand for eternity." Lucian said which immediately resulted in glares from a few people.

"Don't corrupt her with that word!" Said Saitou while frowning.

Tsuki only sighed. "Someone else, please explain it properly to her."

"Eclipse plan was the plan to ensure our victory against this pathetic world." Avalyn began the explanation.

"The plan itself was divided into five steps." Continued Chieko.

"The first step was to eliminate what might become a potential threat to us in the future, in this case, the Quincy group that you just spied, the Vandenreich." Said Kazuya.

"The second step was to acquire the Hogyoku from Aizen Sosuke," Hex carefully said the name, while eying the queen rather nervously. When it looked like the queen won't murder him for saying the name, he continued, "As a device that would help us in opening the gate that would bring an end to this pathetic world."

"We will also destroy the Hueco Mundo in the process of acquiring that thing." Added Shinichi.

"The third step would be to cause a mass destruction to Soul Society." Said Jun in his monotone voice.

"In order to unbalance this world and it would force that fake soul king to make an act." Yuki scoffed.

"Which meant that he would bring out his best five soldiers, the Royal Guard. That's where the fourth step shall commence, we would slay them and assassinated the spirit king." Said Jin.

"To be exact, we shall kill anyone who dare to get in our way to put the rightful king in his throne." Said Akane with a smirk on her face.

"And the final step, we would open the gate of destruction that would deliver the ultimate judgment to this world." Finished Kazuki

"This pathetic world shall be destroyed until nothing but ashes left." Said Flecha with a glee.

"And from it is ashes, we shall rebuild a new world where the true king will rule all of us." Said Rikio, still with that smile of his.

"That's right… Our king, Kurosaki Ichigo, he would be the one that lead us to the new world. It is his destiny as the true king to open the gate that shall end this pathetic world." Said Kagami, the queen.

"This world that was full of pain and suffering shall end and we would live happily in a new world where there was neither pain nor suffering, a new happy world ruled by Kurosaki-sama with Kagami-sama by his side." Said Amaya softly.

"Do you understand it now, Midori?" Asked the queen.

"Yes, Kagami-sama." Answered the girl meekly.

"Then, as I said earlier, it is time to start our Eclipse plan."

"Chieko, you will go with Lucian to Hueco Mundo and deliver these to the lord of that place." Ordered the queen.

Chieko and Lucian eyed each other distastefully. Nonetheless, both of them bowed and accepted their mission.

The queen threw two things at them. One was something wrapped in a white cloth and the other was an envelope.

"Jin and Tsuki, both of you will go to Soul Society, and give this thing to Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni." The queen threw something to them. It was a black handkerchief with something wrapped by it on the inside.

The look of uneasiness on their face was as clear as day when the queen gave her order.

"Do we have to?" Tsuki was the one who voiced it. While Jin already had no one important for him in that place, Tsuki didn't want to face Byakuya again if she could help it.

"Yes."

Tsuki sighed in defeat which prompted Yuki to taunt her. "What? Was little Tsuki scared to face her gloomy past?"

And resulted in a death glare. "I am not."

Before Yuki could open her mouth to retort, the queen stopped them both. "Stop it, both of you. I wouldn't tolerate your childishness in this serious meeting."

Then, she continued her order, "Amaya, Avalyn, Flecha, and Akane. The four of you shall go to the human world. Find Kurosaki Ichigo and protect him from the shadow. If it is possible, befriend him and gain his trust."

Then, as an afterthought, she said, "And Akane, you may not experimenting on him or his friends." At her crestfallen look, she added, "However, you could do that to his enemies." which immediately brighten the scientist again.

"The rest of you shall march to the Vandenreich with me." Finished the queen.

"This soon?" Asked a surprised Shinichi. He knew the queen want to eliminate the group as soon as possible before they became a really dangerous threat, just not this soon.

"The sooner it done, the better." Answered the queen shortly.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Um…"

"Yes, Amaya?"

"Was it really wise to let them know about our existence this soon?" She referred to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

"I want them to wait in fear for their inevitable demise and to feel despair when they laid on our feet dying knowing that everything that they did resulted in nothing at the end." Answered the queen softly.

"Anyone else?"

When no one said anything, she gave them a departure warning.

"Failure is not an option."

Then she raised her hand, "Move out!"

**Author's Note**: With this, I am officially no longer accepting OC, for I already have all of the twenty OC that I need.

**A lot of thanks from me to the last four people who already submitted their OC: **

**Kotori-san (The owner of Murana Sayuri)**

**Scarlett Kuchiki (The owner of Suta Tsuki)**

**Booklover2526 (The owner of Aika Asami)**

**AnonymousAndrea (The owner of Midori)**

Please see the poll on my profile and give your votes for this story. Um… Please don't kill me when you see it. And NO! It is not like anyone will die in the next chapter or anything like that, it is for the future, I only want to start the poll earlier, but I could also change my mind as the story goes and make no one die. Also, please don't forget to give a **review** to tell me about your opinion of this chapter! This chapter wasn't beta-ed by my beta-reader since she was having her final exams and I don't want to make you wait any longer. Do point it if I made any mistakes. Thank you for reading this chapter and see you in the next chapter! *Waving goodbyes.*


End file.
